Armor Parts
The are fruit-shaped/nut-shaped firm armors that appear when the Armored Riders and New Generation Riders transform. They can be summoned by the Lockseeds. The Armor Parts appear via a crack leading to the Helheim Forest which appears above the Rider when they Lock On the Armor's respective Lockseed. The Armor Parts initially appear as the fruit/nut depicted by the Lockseed before attaching to the Rider's base suit to assume their Arms Change. As for the Legend Rider Lockseeds, the Armor Parts initially appear as the head/helmet of the depicted past Kamen Rider. The default Arms of the Badan Empire's Kamen Rider Fifteen is a unique case, as the skeleton-themed Fifteen Armor Part initially appears as a skull, appropriately reminiscent of the original appearance of the Generalissimo of Badan. Unlike the other fruit-shaped Armor Parts, the Suika Armor Part is the biggest Armor Part and it has 3 modes. It can also be remote control unmanned. When the Orange Armor Part fuses with one of the Energy Armor Parts (excluding Matsubokkuri Energy), it creates the Jimber Armor Part in the form of a jinbaori, which Kamen Rider Gaim can use to assume Jimber Arms. When Gaim's Kachidoki Arms fuses with all of the Armored Rider and New Generation Rider's main form Armor Parts, it transforms him into Kiwami Arms, making him shed Kachidoki Arms' Armor Part by materializing. The Armor Parts summoned by the Kiwami Lockseed can also be used to attack Inves. The vast majority of the Armor Parts are available in Gaim's Arms Change toyline, which allows simulation with the majority of Ride Wears. There appears to be multiple versions of one Armor Part, as seen with the Kurokage Troopers and when Kouta transforms into Gaim alongside another Kamen Rider who uses an Armor Part. List of Armor Parts - Baron= Kamen Rider Baron *Standard **Banana **Mango *Other **Suika **Ichigo **Melon **Kiwi *Super **Ringo *Energy **Lemon Energy *Rider **Den-O (TBA) **OOO **Wizard - Ryugen= Kamen Rider Ryugen *Standard **Budou **Kiwi *Other **Melon **Banana **Pine *Rider **Faiz (TBA) **Double **Fourze - Zangetsu= Kamen Rider Zangetsu *Standard **Melon *Other **Ichigo **Budou **Mango **Watermelon *Rider **Kabuto (TBA) **Decade **Fourze - Gridon= Kamen Rider Gridon *Standard **Donguri *Other **Suika **Kurumi *Rider **Double - Kurokage= Kamen Rider Kurokage *Standard **Matsubokkuri *Other **Donguri **Kurumi *Rider **Blade (TBA) - Bravo= Kamen Rider Bravo *Standard **Durian *Rider **Hibiki (TBA) - Knuckle= Kamen Rider Knuckle *Standard **Kurumi *Upgraded **Jimber *Other **Suika *Rider **Kuuga (TBA) - Ryugen Yomi= Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi *Yomotsuheguri - Jam= Kamen Rider Jam *Darkness }} - Movie-exclusive= - Fifteen= Kamen Rider Fifteen *Standard **Fifteen *Rider **Decade **Fourze **Wizard **Gaim - Mars= Kamen Rider Mars *Golden - Kamuro= Kamen Rider Kamuro *Silver - Gaim Yami= Kamen Rider Gaim Yami *Black Jimber - Idunn= Kamen Rider Idunn *Ringo - Duke= Kamen Rider Duke *Lemon - Black Baron= Kamen Rider Black Baron *Banana }} }} - New Generation Riders= - Duke= Kamen Rider Duke *Standard **Lemon Energy **Dragon Fruits Energy *Rider **Wizard - Sigurd= Kamen Rider Sigurd *Standard **Cherry Energy *Rider **Kiva (TBA) - Marika= Kamen Rider Marika *Standard **Peach Energy *Rider **Fourze - Kurokage Shin= Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin *Matsubokkuri Energy - Tyrant= Kamen Rider Tyrant *Dragon Fruits Energy }}}} Gallery - Energy= LEMON ENERGY ARMOR.png|Lemon Energy Armor Part Cherry Energy Armor Parts.png|Cherry Energy Armor Part Peach_Energy_Armor.png|Peach Energy Armor Part Melon Energy Armor Parts.png|Melon Energy Armor Part MatsubokkuriArmorPart.png|Matsubokkuri Energy Armor Part Dragon Fruits Energy Armor Part.png|Dragon Fruits Energy Armor Part Marron Energy AP.png|Marron Energy Armor part - Variation= Blood Orange Armor Parts.png|Blood Orange Armor Part F.OrangeArmorPart.png|Fresh Orange Armor Part }} - Miscellaneous= J Arms.png|Jimber Armor Part GreatKachidoki Armor.png|Kachidoki Armor Part Yomotsu Heguri Armor Part.png|Yomotsuheguri Armor Part DarknessArmorPart.png|Darkness Armor Part 15 Armor Part.png|Fifteen Armor Part GoldenArmorPart.png|Golden Armor Part Silver Ringo Armor Part.png|Silver Armor Part Ringo Armor Part.png|Ringo Armor Part Watermelon Armor Part.png|Watermelon Armor Part Lemon AP.png|Lemon Armor Part - Legend Rider= 1go_Arms.png|Rider 1 Armor Part DCD_ARMOR.png|Decade Armor Part WPart.png|Double Armor Part OOOPart.png|OOO Armor Part FourzePart.png|Fourze Armor Part WizardPart.png|Wizard Armor Part Gaim Armor Part.png|Gaim Armor Part Drive Armor Part.png|Drive Armor Part - Inside Armors= - Energy= RYOMA IN LEMON ARMOR.png|Ryoma Sengoku in the Lemon Energy Arms armor Sid in Cherry.png|Sid, without his hat, in the Cherry Energy Arms armor PEACH SMILEFACE.png|Yoko Minato in the Peach Energy Arms armor Tumblr inline myybzrd4uI1qk32ya.png|Takatora Kureshima in the Melon Energy Arms armor }} - Other= Soiya! Orange Sparking.jpg|Gaim Orange Armor Part's Sparking function attack Budou Sparking (Armor Part Ver).png|Ryugen Budou Armor Part's Sparking function attack Acorn Sparking.png|Gridon Donguri Armor Part's Sparking function attack Jiberarms20140602212411.jpg|The Orange & Lemon Energy Armor Parts merging to become the Jimber Armor Part One Crack summon 11 Parts.png|Eleven Armor Parts summoned from one Crack after the activation of the Kiwami Lockseed Change into normal Melon.png|Kachidoki Arms about to merge with the eleven Armor Parts to evolve into Kiwami Arms Spinning armor part.png|Gaim is able to spin the Orange Armor Part as a way of protecting himself from an enemy's attack Strawberry kicking.png|Gaim kicking his Ichigo Armor Part at Kamen Rider Fifteen. Ichigou biting.png|1 Armor Part is seen open its "mouth", biting Kamen Rider Fifteen. MotB Kiwami.png|Over Lord Kouta about to fuse with the Armor Parts to transform into Kiwami Arms }} Notes *Only the TV show Riders have a inside armor scene during their first on-screen transformation, except Jam. *The Blood Zakuro Armor Part is the only Armor Part to not have a fruit form. Instead, the armor pieces just materialize around the Ride Wear and attach to it. Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Form Accessories